The instant invention relates generally to toy figures and more specifically it relates to a giant gummy bear, which provides a bladder filled with a gelatin solution covered by a cloth skin to simulate a gummy bear candy.
There are available various conventional toy figures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.